


De tiempo al tiempo

by Hagastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Insinuaciones sexuales, Los fundadores hacen cosas...extrañas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años de Salazar durante su huída y regreso a Hogwarts, fueron como la vida de una serpiente: rastreros, traicioneros y rotos. Ridículo, criticaba la traición cuando él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. ¡Qué hipócrita era!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tiempo al tiempo

Cuando Salazar Slytherin se fue, esperaba no volver a pisar Hogwarts jamás y por varios años aquellos tiempos de odios, rencillas y peleas ridículas por culpa del poco entendimiento de sus compañeros fundadores quedaron atrás, arrinconados en su mente e intentando no darle la importancia necesaria para permitirse formar una vida nueva, completamente lejos de todo lo que durante casi toda su vida, fue lo que aprendió a atesorar y querer.

Funcionó durante años, los suficientes para asentarse en una aldea con creencias paganas que le permitía realizar magia sin temor ni desconfianza. Años fáciles, donde la vida le permitió centrarse en investigaciones, en sus mascotas y en la búsqueda de una esposa que estuviera dispuesta a darle un heredero, una descendencia que guiaría por sus pasos y como él, harían leyenda. 

Su vida tenía un rumbo estable, acercándose cada vez más al final de ella. Él estaba contento, pero no en paz.

(El fantasma del pasado y los recuerdos seguía allí, acechando su mente en las noches frías, cuando la soledad que seguía albergada en su mente y corazón cobraba más fuerza.

Como en los momentos más débiles de su estancia en Hogwarts, cuando el peso de la enseñanza caía sobre sus maltrechos hombros y él en lugar de encerrarse en su despacho, se dejaba caer en los brazos de Godric y su cabellera pelirroja le hacía cosquillas en la garganta. Recordaba también los besos robados a mitad de los pasillos, con la emoción imprudente de ser encontrados cometiendo semejante blasfemia le llenaba de una alegría extraña, peligrosa…

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún así lo extrañaba; eran de esos recuerdos tatuados a fuego, que nada parecía ser capaz de borrar).

Sin embargo él tenía todo lo que quería, una familia, un lugar respetable y la oportunidad de vivir cómo se le diera la gana. Pero no se sentía completo, aún le faltaba algo y atribuyó aquel sentimiento de vacío a todo lo que dejó en Hogwarts, a la oportunidad de enseñar a futuros magos, a instruir en costumbres que todos conocían pero que por miedo fingían no llevar a cabo y por ello, por un momento pensó en hacer su propia escuela fundada en las enseñanzas que tanto valoraba. Lo intentó ¡realmente lo hizo! y lo único que logró fue dejar cimientos a medio construir de un sueño que ya se estaba realizando y tenía hogar en otro lugar, a kilómetros de donde estaba él.

Un sueño teñido de amargura y diabólico goce, pues antes de irse se aseguró de dejar la Cámara de los Secretos como un recordatorio de su presencia, la huella rastrera de sus ideales que perduraría hasta que sus herederos llegaran y libraran a su escuela de los inmerecidos e inmorales. Ese sueño seguía allí, persiguiéndolo, susurrándole que debía regresar, que a pesar de todas las cosas tenían que cambiar, que incluso, si se arrepentía en el momento justo, Godric podría estar esperándolo todavía, con aquella insensatez, con su desastrosa e ilógica lealtad.

(—Siempre serás mío, Salazar).

Con las manos abiertas al perdón y con el amor destruyendo su corazón en la misma medida que aquel caótico sentimiento lo estaba haciendo con él…  
Estaba en el otoño de su vida y Salazar sentía la fuerza del vacío, del dolor y la ausencia como nunca antes. 

Y fue por ello, tras años de pensarlo, de tormento y de dolor; que se despidió de su esposa, familia y mascotas y tomó la decisión más complicada de su vida: Regresar a donde siempre había pertenecido. 

Hubo rechazo y gritos y maldiciones realmente desagradables que tanto él como aquellos que lo querían donde estaban lanzaron, pero Salazar nunca fue una persona que se dejó dominar y su egoísmo puro, su lealtad a sí mismo lo llevó a abandonarlo todo en una empresa que quizás no tendría final feliz; él sabía que el peso de su traición en Hogwarts y el odio que le había embargado en aquellos momentos cuando se fue, gritando, maldiciendo al mundo con un comportamiento más allá de si mismo le hizo actuar con una cruel impulsividad al salir de sus atesoradas mazmorras y crear la Cámara de los Secretos en una sala abandonada que nadie podría nunca, encontrar sin tener la fuerza de su herencia, del pársel, latiendo en su sangre. 

En aquellos momentos lo había hecho con odio, con toda la intención de sembrar la muerte a aquellos que jamás debieron tener la decencia de colocar un solo pie en un mundo que no comprendían bien y que les aterrorizaba y adoraban a partes iguales. Nunca confió en los hijos de los muggles, no importa que fueran magos o no. Eran muggles, jóvenes criados para temer la magia que corría por sus venas y quemar, ahogar, destruir a todo aquel que la realizara… Pero nadie le entendió y él optó por tomar las cosas por su cuenta. 

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aún cuando acarreó su ida del colegio. 

Sin embargo, sin embargo el dolor sordo, punzante y agonizante que se extendió durante su vida fuera del castillo fue lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle volver, sin tragarse sus palabras, pero al menos con la intención de morir en el sitio que siempre consideró su hogar. 

(También iba con la intención de verlo a él, de quizás sentir sus labios, su agarre... 

…Pero eso era algo que solo guardaba para sus adentros).

Pero logró salirse, como siempre, con la suya. Deshizo todo el camino que años atrás lo llevó fuera de Hogwarts y sintiéndose mucho más viejo, pero también mucho más joven en su alma, llegó una mañana, con el sol acariciando las suaves colinas que rodeaban el castillo y con una pequeña, íntima y parpadeante esperanza de ser admitido. 

Salazar entró al castillo con los labios resecos, el largo cabello ya blanco desordenado y la vieja túnica revoloteando en su espalda, asustando a los pocos niños que en ese entonces estaban allí. Todo ese tiempo preparándose en un discurso que no estaba realmente seguro de cómo iba a salir.

El tiempo, sin duda, y el karma, lo castigaron haciéndole encontrar con quién quería ver, pero también evitar. No dio muchas vueltas por los pasillos de piedra hasta que Godric apareció, la mirada cansada repleta de sorpresa y emociones que pasaron demasiado rápido para ser reconocidas. 

—Regresé.

(Había sin duda, palabras difíciles de pronunciar. Pero aquella, donde su orgullo estaba siendo desnudado y lanzado sin piedad a lo más profundo de su mente, haciéndole hablar y reconocer sus errores era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en el último tiempo).

—Bienvenido a casa, Salazar —fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. 

Por alguna extraña razón, aquello fue más que suficiente. 

Y sin duda Salazar catalogó aquellos meses como los más duros dentro de su vida, él sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero siempre tuvo a la constancia de su lado, en conjunto con su ambición de volver a entrar en las vidas de aquellos que consideraba dignos de él.

No ganó la confianza que tenía antaño, las heridas estaban hechas y sus compañeros aún le tenían recelo; pero estaba en su hogar y era reconfortante. Especialmente, cuando casi a un año de su llegada, las cosas comenzaban a entintarse en normalidad y los saludos toscos de Godric en las mañanas se transformaron en buenos días gentiles que se le hacían sonreír y comenzar mejor el día. 

Esos pequeños detalles pronto fueron creciendo, como un torrente sin control en cosas más elaboradas, en conversaciones más profundas, en días de recuerdos y de risas que Salazar no recordaba haber disfrutado en bastante tiempo. Nunca lo expresó en voz alta, pero aquellos momentos los atesoraba, a pesar de todo. 

(Había escuchado que dónde está tu tesoro, está tu corazón y no podía estar más de acuerdo. El castillo era una parte importante de su tesoro, pero Godric era su corazón).

Y la rutina, deliciosa, suave y seductora comenzó a infiltrarse en su forma de vida. El primero y el último en recibir sus saludos era Godric, el día transcurría en clases y conversaciones del futuro, de contratar a aquellos alumnos más prodigiosos para ser futuros profesores, de los alumnos que debían quedarse más tiempo del necesario, de la forma de enseñar magia…

De la manera con que todo volvía a ser como el pasado y él luchaba contra el agarre violento de Godric en el pasillo, a mitad del día; fundiéndose en caricias sucias y palabras que terminaban en gemidos oscuros, susurrantes contra la piel transpirada y caliente del otro. 

Todo había regresado a como recordaba, pero la culpa seguía allí. La culpa morbosa, suculenta, se mezclaba con el placer del conocimiento que otros ignoraban, de ser capaz de crear algo que era peligrosamente real y que sabía, en algún futuro, lograría su sueño a costa de la vida de otros. 

Aquello con otros pensamientos igualmente de trágicos retumbaban en su mente y en las paredes del castillo a cada paso que daba y lo acercaba más a la torre donde dejaría todos esos sentimientos en el retrato de la entrada, dedicándose desde el primer paso que daba en su interior, a amar sin el peso de la culpa gloriosa carcomiéndole.

(Criticaba la traición cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Qué hipócrita era...

…Pero ya estaba decidido a seguir sin importar las consecuencias.

Era una serpiente y las serpientes no se arrepentían de las mordidas que daban).


End file.
